Love Stories
by mikiyagami
Summary: "Is this Love? Why does it hurt so much?"
1. Chapter 1

Hey it's me again!

i keep making Digimon Xros Wars Romance fics i know.

it's not like i left the other cliffhanging, no.

but here it is, my third fic.

it's a collection of drabbles about love stories for each ships.

there were 6 ships in my mind.

and the first one is my OTP okay.

please enjoy :3

RnR for chapters please xD

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER :**_

_**I do not own digimon**_

_**WARNING :**_

_**rated T for few reasons.**_

_**i don't think it's suitable to be M yet tho.**_


	2. No Regret

_**here you go, first ship.**_

_**WARNING : YAOI ALERT.**_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own Digimon.**_

* * *

_Love Stories : No Regret._

_..._

_.._

_._

_Taiki woke up._

opening his eyes, he caught a blur sight of a ceiling, but not his ceiling. it was actually a bit higher, and the window which was used to be directly on his right side of the bed, was far on the left. not to mention the bed was a bigger than his own single bed. yes, it's a queen sized double bed. and he wasn't laying there alone.

the brunette blinked few times to clear his own view, and managed to wipe away the blur. he then slowly tried to pulled himself up, until he felt a tickling hair by his chest, and something weighed him down. in a little surprise, he looked down, to found a blonde on top of him. the hair was long, long enough to cover the bare neck, and the bangs covered the chest. it was a dirty shade of blonde.

the softness that touched the said brunette's bare chest was non other but another bare chest. unlike his tan fair skin, this one looked pale, yet it reflected the sunlight that escaped the curtain. his toned chest could feel the tips of the hair against it. he quickly recalled what happened the other night.

with that, he quickly blushed. yes, it was that night. that night which made Taiki _lose his innocence._ it wasn't like he had innocence to start with, but it was like how it's called, wasn't it? his red cheeks caused him to fluster, shaking his body a little, awakening the blonde.

the said blonde slowly lifted up his eyelids, uncovering his eyes. the first thing he could notice was heartbeats, heartbeats that raced directly to his ear. he smiled and tilted his head up softly.

noticing a pair of eyes stared mischievously to his, Taiki looked down again and met the soft, yet deep blue eyes stared to his. "Kiriha?"

the blonde responded to the call of his name. "Good Morning." his smile grew to a smirk and he shut his eyes, tilting back his head back to the bare, tan chest.

the blush slowly vanished as he replied to the calming voice. "g-good morning.."

he could feel a strong, yet soft arm wrapped around him delicately. as the brunette smiled and returned the embrace, the blonde began to speak.

"how did you like _last night_?"

"that was one of my favorite night list."

"oh you still have more to list, then."

the blonde released his embrace to lift his body, revealing his muscular half upper body. he began to stretch, as his soft blonde hair brushed his shoulder. he then glanced back at the brunette, satisfied by how astonished he looked.

he was actually admired Kiriha's body. it was the body that held his back last night, the body that embraced him all 8 months longs, not to count from when they met, but from since they were officially dating. yes, that's one of many reasons why Taiki loved him.

after he felt like he had done watching the astonished look, he turned to the other way, facing the window which wasn't completely covered by the thick curtain.

he didn't hold the urge to crawl to his boyfriend's back and leaned against it. he loved how his back felt like, and kissed it tenderly. in response, Kiriha turned back and held Taiki's chin, lifted them until his eyes met his gray eyes, staring into them. they both shut their eyes in unison, and let the magnet work its job. they naturally leaned closer to close the gap, and their soft lips touched each other. the kiss lasted for minutes, and was broke to catch the air.

_"i love you, Kiriha."_

_"i love you more, Taiki."_

they both snuggled and laid back to the bed, this time, Kiriha was the one that act as a pillow. Taiki's spiky brown hair didn't hurt or tickle him at all. it actually comforted him instead. he loved how the brunette who showed his manliness and '_i can't turn my back on you_' in front of everyone, acted spoiled in front of him. only in front of him. that made him feel special.

if it wasn't by the chance Taiki confessed his feelings, 8 months ago, they wouldn't be cuddling right now.

they went trough obstacles and bad times until they defeated Bagramon. they managed to keep in touch even after the moment they parted. Taiki continuously had bad dreams of him being unable to meet Kiriha anymore. that made him afraid that one day they were actually parted forever, he hadn't confessed his feelings to him yet.

he didn't mind being rejected, he just wanted the blonde to recognize and acknowledge his feelings for him. he just wanted him to know that this whole time, he never reckon him as a rival. their relationship was much more than that, he could feel it. they were tied by rope of bond. they weren't meant to be just friends. it was so much more special than friend or rival. and yet their feelings developed through the time.

counting the small thoughts in his mind while he cuddled, the blonde smirked by the reaction to his face. that reminded him to eight months ago when the brunette collected his guts to confess.

it was a rainy day when they planned a reunion. a generals reunion, at the park where they held the final battle against Bagramon. unfortunately, the only girl in the group, followed by her younger brother, were absent. they couldn't make it since they were staying at hong kong by the moment. as for Zenjirou and Akari, who weren't officially generals but also invited, were both unable to attend as well. so it was only Kiriha and Taiki, under an umbrella, shared for two. Kiriha noticed that Taiki had a haircut and a new pair of goggles. he looked a lot more mature ever since. his hands weren't covered by white gloves anymore, and his boots are now replaced by a pair of basketball shoes. his sporty-casual look to keep him handy when it comes to help others hadn't change at all.

as the rain became heavier, they decided to stop by a cafe and both ordered a cup of tea. to their surprise, it was no ordinary cafe. it was a cafe where there were people wearing rainbows, and a few couple of women and men making out. Taiki's expression was obvious. he was flustered. while Kiriha, on the other hand, acted cooly as he always did. he didn't seem to care about the place at all. the heavy rain bothered him and that was that.

the atmosphere made Taiki nervous. it reminded him to his feelings towards the blonde. it actually encouraged him to confess, right there, right at the moment. as the waitress serve them their order, the brunette cut their silence.

"so.. Kiriha.."

the blonde rested his chin on his palm. with his eyes directed to the one who sat across him and called his name just now. "hm?"

"can i, tell you something?" he entwined his fingers tightly, wrapping the cup of tea in front of him. he could feel himself sweating and nervously breathed.

"yeah, sure."

he froze by the answer. what should i do now? it's too late to back away! he then remembered by how much adversities he went through the months only because he hold back himself from confessing. he then quickly shook his head, causing the blonde to rose his eyebrow confusedly.

"something wrong, Taiki?"

his calm voice snapped Taiki out of his thought, and he gripped hard the cup, gulping, sweating, panting, all at the same time.

"i-.. i-i had a..." with his mind going nowhere, he looked to the tea, only to see his blurry reflection. "i had a bad dream...lately.."

the blonde soon widened his eyes. it's not usual that Taiki, who was someone that kept his pride, telling others his real feelings. it's obvious that he didn't want anybody worried, but this time, he spoiled it anyway.

"what kind of dream?"

"a dream.. a dream where..."

there was a momentary pause between Taiki's sentence, for him doubting whether he should tell the truth or not.

"a dream where you and i, you and i..." as he gritted his teeth. his eyes started to water. noticing what happened, Kiriha's eyes widened. it seemed that he knew what the brunette was going to say.

"a dream where we weren't able to see each other anymore, i assume?"

Taiki's watery eyes looked up,to the blonde, to caught his once-in-a-lifetime warming smile. he was surprised. more to his shock, that amount of fingers were now entwined to him, and released his trembled grip from the cup, relaxing them.

"believe me, i had those too."

"y-you did?"

"yeah. but can i ask you a question?"

the goggle head didn't reply, but he nodded slightly.

"why does it count as a bad dream?"

the silence lasted, so the blonde decided to complete his question.

"it seems like you look a lot more relaxed without me."

"t-that's right!"

the brunette suddenly blurted out. yes, of course he was a lot much more relaxed that he didn't have to hide or cover anything.

"right? so?" a little bit irritated by the answer, the blonde mocked.

"i-i felt a lot more comfortable.."

Taiki shut both his eyes and clenched his fist, entwining Kiriha's fingers tighter.

"because i didn't have to deal with my heartbeats! i didn't have to hide anything! i didn't have to cover my blush! i-i..."

he rushed to his sentences. luckily, Kiriha was able to get what he meant. he slowly lreleased Taiki's fingers that left Taiki with a slight disappointment, and he stood up. he then leaned forward and cupped Taiki's cheek with his palm, brushing them softly, wiping his wet eyes.

"then it was fair. because i had to deal to the same problem."

Kiriha's sentence wasn't explicit, but it was enough to tell Taiki that he understood his indirect confession, and the same thing worked to the brunette as well. since they chose that kind of place, they didn't hesitate to pull closer, closing the gap, and savored each other's lips. they could taste the different flavor of tea that stained by their lips. it was sweet, and it was their very first kiss. when they pulled away, the heat suddenly turned low, but not to Taiki's face.

as he began to blush madly, Kiriha chuckled. he tucked his hair behind his ear and took a sip to the tea. he then glanced to the brunette who covered his lips.

"can i take that as a confession?"

for seconds, Taiki remained silent. it was more like rolling a dice in a snake and ladder, and he's . if he hit 1, he would reach his finish, but if he hit another number, he would have to walk the remaining steps back. he finally came up with a nod.

"yes..yes!"

the blonde's evil smirk turned to a soft angelic smile. it was weird to see him smile, but it still looked like him tho. he then grabbed the brunette's palm and squished them gently. their skin reacted a small wave of electricity, but it didn't hurt them at all.

"then, you can take mine as an answer too, can't you?"

tried to reassure what the blonde said, Taiki blushed again. he then smiled sheepishly towards him.

"b-but.. does that mean.."

"you're mine."

once again Kiriha leaned to the goggle head and pressed his lips against Taiki's, passionately.

"if we ever parted...no. i wouldn't mind to show the world my Metalgreymon and flew above the sky all way to Koto, if it's to see you, Taiki."

tears started to roll down his cheeks, the tears of joy. he then leaned back to the kiss and hugged the taller boy's neck, tightly. it's obvious that he wanted to caress him so much, he didn't want to let him go.

the flashback went just like that. and that was 8 months until now. and yesterday, was Taiki's birthday. it was his 14th birthday. and he had a small party with all of his friends. they held the party at Kiriha's house, for the surprise.

it wasn't really hard to surprise the brunette goggle head. it's natural that he couldn't turn his back on anyone, and he agreed when Yuu asked him for help, telling him that his sister was being hostage.

and he fell for it. when he opened the door of the big white painted house, a little far from his own, he was surprised by the crackers and confetti. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

the party went on for hours, and all of them decided to leave the two lovey-dovey alone. it wasn't so hard to announce to their friends that they both have the same sexual interest, and the truth was that they were loving each other.

for some reasons, the situation felt more awkward than in should be. the goggle head helped the blonde doing the dishes and clean the trashes. when he was about to pick one of the paper cups, his hand was stopped by the other guy's. Kiriha then lifted him up, carrying him all the way to his bedroom, bridal style. Taiki, who didn't understand what he was trying to do, finally struggled and gave his boyfriend the confused look.

"Kiriha! it's already late! i have to go home now!"

the blonde remained silent. he then pushed a slightly opened door with his waist, and the door opened. the door revealed a double bed in the center of the room. it was a huge room, compared to Taiki's. the blonde then threw his bride to the bed, and crawled on top of him. the brunette shuddered.

"you are staying here.. tonight." Kiriha's soft pointy hair hanged by his head, all the way to Taiki's face. the gap between them wasn't so far. close enough to touch each other noses. the blonde's sapphire blue eyes stared deeply to the other pair of eyes. the gap was closed. their foreheads touched, along with their lips. but it wasn't the usual kiss that they used to do all the time. it somehow felt a lot more erotic.

Kiriha's hands started to explore downhill. he moved from the brunette's neck to the chest, pinching the pointy part, which was no other than his soft nipples. the brunette gasped. but instead of struggling, his arms were all over Kiriha's waist. he grasped onto them tightly while moaning in the new sensation he felt. it was just a pinch. but it wasn't normal pinch, it was his lover's pinch, which warmed his whole body in an instant.

the kiss developed. the blonde's tongue tip started to battle against the wall of Taiki's mouth. without hesitation, the brunette let the tip enter his lips. the blonde began to explore the inside of the cave. he then found Taiki's tongue wrestled against his. they played with each other's, making them feel the same heat and pressure. as Kiriha lowered his hands, he managed to pull up Taiki's t-shirt, with no resistance accepted. his hand then entered the inside, and rubbed against the toned chest, finding the way to the said pointy tips.

they finally pulled away to catch some breath. Taiki, still in confusion, with his embarrassed eyes, stared at the blonde. his saliva, or their saliva, was all over his mouth, down the way to his neck. his mouth was wide open as he panted.

"this.. is my present..Taiki.." the blonde smirked, panting as well, looking at his boyfriend in satisfaction.

it seemed like he succeed making the brunette turned on. he could feel the brunette's arms were so tight around his waist. he then quickly leaned down near Taiki's ear and whispered.

"do you trust me?"

at first, the question startled him. he knew what the blonde was going to do, and he definitely sure that he was asking if he was ready or not.

"if it is Kiriha... the answer is obvious.." he then wrapped his hands tighter. giving the blonde the code.

they lips met once again, this time followed with more touches.

"Kiriha.."

as the brunette crawled up, moving smoothly from the position he stayed, he called his boyfriend's name. while the said boyfriend, seemed to shut his eyes, but answered anyway.

"yes dear?"

the silent gray eyes were focused to the blue ones. they blinked several times, and finally shut, while the body lowered.

the both smooth chest and skin touched each other again, as the brunette relaxed his muscles and leaned down to the blonde, touching his lips with his own.

the kiss lasted for five minutes, for where they had a tongue war. the kiss felt sweeter than it was ever. he quickly noticed that his hand was exploring a part of Kiriha. the blonde moaned slightly. hearing his sound, the brunette pulled himself to face his neck, and sucked it gently. the moan became louder, and heavy sighs were starting to appear.

"Taiki... you're not intending a second round, are you?"

with that, the brunette released himself from the neck which were covered by wet salivas. the saliva covered the mark Taiki made just then. the hickeys left some clearly visible marks. he then stared at the blonde and smirked.

"no, Kiriha. this is my first round."

and right after he finished his words, he pinned him down and kissed him, with love, while his hand started to move downhill only to found the thing he wanted to touch was already touching his hand first.

"that didn't take much time."

Taiki let out a small chuckle while he noticed the look on his boyfriend. it's obvious that what happened last night wasn't enough. his boyfriend wanted more.

"i'm just kidding, quit making that face."

he then stood up, burst out laughing. while Kiriha, seemed a little irritated by what he done.

"W-WHAT THE HELL Taiki." his pale cheeks turned red, as he rubbed the love bites and complained to his boyfriend, for indirectly making fun of him.

"sorry! i just,," he then laughed again.

Kiriha, a little bit embarrassed, finally decided to stood up and took his bathrobe, wrapping it around him.

"Kirihaa! i'm sorry!" (he's still laughing)

"..."

"oh come on Kiriha, you saw my _'i want more_' face last night, i just wanted to see yours."

"yeah, and i'm going to take a shower."

"great." Taiki shrugged. thinking that he made him upset. he then walked towards the sofa to get his bathrobe and covered his naked body.

"and you're coming with me." shouted Kiriha from the bathroom pretty far away from the bedroom. Taiki was actually surprised

"eehh? whyy?"

"you have to take responsibilities for my... _you know that_." he tried to act as cooly as he could. as he poured the bath tub with warm water, he smirked q little.

while the brunette, walked upon the doorway towards the bathroom and smiled.

"i definitely went farther another step." in relieve.

...

..

no, he went fully _no regret_ for what he done eight months ago, the confession.

* * *

there you go. the first ship is **KiriTai**.

i will not spoil who's next, i don't even think anyone read this until the end ;-;

but please please please RnR!


	3. True Love

**_DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON_**

inspired by _True Love - P!NK ( Lilly Rose Cooper )_

* * *

_Love Stories : True Love_

...

..

.

_Sometimes i hate every single stupid words you say._

Tagiru Akashi, he was just an idiotic guy who messed up with everyone. His stupid sayings, his idiotic energy, and what bother me the most, was him, telling me that he was going to surpass Taiki san! That's non other a bullshit! You're 30000 years too early, Tagiru!

_Sometimes i wanna slap you in your whole face._

It's natural that he got on my nerves several times. It's clear that i appeared to clench my fist everytime he acted nonsenses. I want to smack him to keep his mouth shut. Isn't that normal?

_There's no one quite like you,_

I know. He is one of a kind. Not to mention that he is also very special.. In some kind point of views. It doesn't mean he's good, Okay?

_You push all my buttons down._

But still, I can't see the good in him at all. He was just unique, that's all. How unique he is? I couldn't count with my fingers how much he chatters everyday! The way he dressed? Yeah, that blue baggy shirt was annoying! And his goggles? That's just how much he imitated Taiki san. He didn't even know what Xros Heart was.

I know Life would suck without you.

But..

Since he got himself a X-Loader, he became even closer to us. And to the note, sticking to Taiki san more. I don't know why, i was irritated. Maybe, because i used to spend times with only Taiki san, and he just rushed here and distracted us. Destroying our moments. Yes. I was jealous. Jealous that how in the world a guy like that could act soooooo spoiled to Taiki san, while I.. I could...not.

_At the same time, I wanna hug you, I wanna wrap my hands around your neck._

_You are an asshole_.

Yes Tagiru. You're an asshole. Why? Why do you have to be that annoying? Why? Why do i feel attached too much to you? Why did i even dislike seeing you getting close to Taiki san? You're even closer to him right now!

Wasn't it normal.. that i feel cornered? Forgotten? Left behind?

Between all the Digimon hunts, the spotlight has always been above that stupid goggle head. It wasn't like i was envy how he got Gumdramon and succeed in almost every hunt he did.

_But I love you._

Yeah, i wasn't envy. Once again, i was completely jealous. His cheerful act, his energized thoughts, his reckless moving, and he even got a digimon accompanied him.

The sooner i found Damemon back to me, i realized that Tagiru was actually .. A softhearted idiot. He now understands me, and i understood him as well. We got connected by the bond of friendship. and Taiki san was always there too. We three were tied together.

which made us a trio.

Yeah, i didn't hate him at all. Now i love him, as a best friend. The same love i spent to Taiki san. The friendship love. does that even exist?

_And you make me so mad I asked myself_

_Why I'm still here, or where could i go?_

Yeah. He confused me a lot. It wasn't only once that he rely on me. Back then when we met Kaoru san, i could feel the embrace of that stupid hot headed Goggle Boy. It was friendship, right? That moment, i got to notice the manly smells on Tagiru. Did he wear deodorant? Unlike mine, a sweet fragrant. His was more to maturity. Did he even use the same one that Taiki san used? That thought made me frowned for so many reasons. I couldn't get my mind right. But there's one conclusion. He grew more mature along the journey of our hunting adventure. And that was a great news. I got to see him chatter his idiotic nonsense rarely.

You're the only love i've ever known.

Taiki san was a love indeed. But, this kind of love I felt for Tagiru felt slightly different.

But i hate you, I really hate you.

I hate you, Tagiru. for only getting Taiki san in your mind. Do i even own a space there?

_So much i think it must be True Love._

_True Love,_

_It must be True Love,_

_Nothing else can break my heart like True Love._

_True Love_

_It must be True Love,_

_No one else can break my heart like you._

Now that i realized it. I do felt jealous seeing them hanging together, walking in front of me. At first, i thought i was jealous of Tagiru to get too close to Taiki san.

I was wrong.

I was jealous. I was Jealous of Taiki san, for getting all of Tagiru's attentions.

And i realized. It wasn't ordinary love.

...

..

.

It's _true love._

and it doesn't matter anymore that we were both guys.

_Just once try to wrap your little brain around my feelings,_

_Just once please try not to be so mean_

..

Can you, Tagiru?

...

..

.

_Repeat after me now,_

_R - O - M - A - N - C - E - E - E_

What is wrong with him? Why did he dislike me so much? Why, Yuu?

_Come on i'll say it slowly_

_Romance_

_You can do it Babe._

Yuu Amano, the most popular guy in the school, after Taiki san, of course, thinks that i was annoying. For him, Xros Heart was just him and Taiki san. While i'm here as a distractor.

_At the same time i wanna hug you,_

_I wanna wrap my hands around your neck._

I snuggled onto him several times. His delicate skin is so much girl-like. It was soft and moisture. It was Perfect. His physical condition were too much like girl, yet he got my back several times.

_You're an asshole, but I love you_

It's not like i hate him. I was interested in him instead. Seeing any kind of girl approached him, I found my way to distract them. Especially when it comes to Mami.

_And you make me so mad i asked myself_

_Why i'm still here, or where could i go?_

I don't know. It drove me crazy whenever anyone approaches Yuu. The same thing happened to Taiki san. I chose to act spoiled and all, so he couldn't get close to Taiki san. And that was relieving! But then, seeing his frown whenever i got close to Taiki san, my heart broke a little.

He was jealous of me. or, that was what i thought.

_You're the only love i've ever known._

Yuu. What if I tell you that i love you? what will you do? how will you react?

_But i hate you, i really hate you_

_So much i think it must be True Love_

I know it's not usual for me to develop bromance, but wouldn't it be weirder if i develop romance?

_True Love, it must be True Love_

Come to think about it, it wasn't any kind of bromance.

_Nothing else can break my heart like True Love_

It was Love, Yuu. My admiration grew to crazily indescribable affection, Love.

_True Love, it must be True Love_

yeah, I Love Yuu.

_No one else can break my heart like Yuu._

Even if i know this feeling isn't right, i'm not going to stop. Nobody could stop me, not even Taiki san. Because you know what?

_Whoever stops here is an idiot._

* * *

"Damn Tagiru! How many times do i have to tell you to pass?"

the blonde who had his golden locks tied, walked approaching the brunette goggle head. They were all alone. Their senior, who never turned his back on anyone, unfortunately turned his back on them. He had to finish his homeworks and tasks.

"If i didn't step on that pebble, everything would turn the other way!"

the goggle boy tried to defend himself while walking with the ball to the bench.

"yeah, go blame that pebble!" Yuu exclaimed madly. It was true that Tagiru got on his nerves sometimes, and that was the reason he doubted his feelings.

"if Taiki san is here, everything would be a lot better." as the blonde murmured, the goggle boy glared at him, irritatedly.

"then go and practice with Taiki san!"

the blonde twitched, he turned his head and glared back.

"what!?"

"you always talk about Taiki san ! here, there, anywhere, everywhere! don't you get it? i've had enough!"

it was the first time that Yuu, experienced the madness of Tagiru. He never expected him to blurt out all the way. he felt guilty, but his pride held him back.

"s-so what? he's the leader, and we were talking about basketball! what and where's the wrong ?"

Tagiru took a step back, and his eyes widened. It was true, it wasn't Yuu's fault for talking about their senior, in the theme of Basketball. so, why did he feel angry and irritated?

"I.." muttered him, looking down.

the blonde stood still, his serious expression was all to Tagiru.

"Yuu is an idiot!" he screamed, and his rosy cheeks turned pink, to Yuu's surprise.

that moment, Yuu's expression cracked. He finally understand what Tagiru was trying to say.

_Why do you rub me up the wrong way?_

_Why do you say the things that you say?_

"Tagiru.." as the blonde approached the brunette, he looked up, to reveal his now red cheeks. his eyes were holding back tears.

_Sometimes i wonder how we ever came to be_

"i'm just saying..if you think i'm stupid and all... then just blurt it out!" said the blonde, standing just a few inches away from the goggle boy who seemed to tremble a little.

"are you..jealous..of.. Taiki san?"

_But without you I'm incomplete._

_I Think it must be True Love, True Love._

the brunette looked away to hide his red face

"what is it to you?"

just after his reply, the blonde managed to put his hands on the brunette's chin, and pulled it to face him.

_it must be True Love,_

_nothing else can break my heart like True Love,_

_True Love,_

he then pulled him closer, cupping his cheek with another hand, and letting his nose touched the brunette's, which led them to a soft passionate kiss.

The Brunette gasped, eyes widened, but he made no struggle or resistance at all. Because above all, it was what he wanted for so long.

"Y-Yuu.." they pulled away softly, with hands still touching each other. "why?"

the blonde returned his question with a smile. "_because_."

_it must be True Love_,

they pulled in again, doing the same kiss, but this one lasted much longer.

_'yeah, no one else could break my heart like Yuu.'_

thought Tagiru, as he wrapped his arms around the blonde's soft neck.

...

..

.

* * *

it was so fast OAO

and that's **TagiYuu** for youu!

should i continue?

review please ;(


End file.
